HackWORLD
by TetsuoTsubushi
Summary: Ch. 9 up Basically a story about characters not related to the series or games, but are playing
1. Cookie Zero: The World

****

.Hack//WORLD

****

Cookie Zero: "The World"

The Delta server, home of Mac Anu, is the beginning area for most players of "The World". The massive multi-player online RPG game known as "The World" is a hit all over the planet. Many people, from many countries, play this game that was developed by CC Corporation. However, this game isn't complete and constantly undergoes change.

Lately, such changes have occurred that are dangerous to the game and it's players. First there was rumor of a Wavemaster who had control of a horrible guardian monster, and then there was the rumor of undefeatable monsters that no one has yet to beat. Such strange events must lead to a breaking point and in turn come at full force. 

"The World" is beginning a change that even the CC Corp is afraid of. Still the game itself is selling more and more copies and is well into the millions. Thanks to the OS Altimit, "The World" is given the chance to enter many homes. 

In this virtual world, and away from these events are the people who play the game unbeknownst to it's danger. The teenager, Higamaki Sago, is one of them. Of course most people know him as Janx. That is his character's name when playing "The World". He is a Twin Blade class of character with some customization of his own. The character Janx has hair of red, and it's style is basically it sticking up in the front and down in the back. Janx has a dark blue coat with rolled up sleeves, and it's unfastened so the white undershirt shows. They have on a pair of brown gloves, and on each lower arm, multiple brown belts tightly fastened. The pants of this character are a similar blue, but with flames at the side, and bottom of the legs. A basic character design in all.

Here in the Town Square of Mac Anu, Janx walks about. Searching for others to join him in defeating a dungeon. His level was at thirty-three, and he had hopes of bringing it to forty in the near future. It was late on a Saturday night as he traversed the empty square. No one else was on this late/ early. Who else would be on at two anyway?

"This sucks." Janx lamented. "Where are all the players?" Janx said coming over the wooden bridge to the Chaos Gate. "I bet they're on another server, but some are closed right now." Janx said passing the Recorder Shop. "I bet there's someone over in Theta." Janx said enthusiastically as he approached the Chaos Gate. He soon is transferred over to the Theta server, and to the Highland town of Dun Loireag. 

"No one here either?" Janx questioned upon seeing the quiet town. He ran all the way across the wooden planks to the Grunty Shop. He peered behind the mountain to spy a Wavemaster. "Perfect. A Wavemaster would sure come in handy." Janx began for the downcast Wavemaster with gray hair. 


	2. Cookie One: The Two Wavemasters'

****

.Hack//WORLD

Cookie One: The Two Wavemasters'

Janx approached the Wavemaster who sat on the edge of the cliff. He looked like any normal player that would inhabit "The World". Unbeknownst to Janx though was that this Wavemaster was different. This was the one told of in rumors across the boards, but Janx isn't one to read the message boards.

Janx came up to the boy with gray hair quickly as that player looked to Janx. "Hey. Would you want to join my party and go into a dungeon?" Janx asked to the bewildered Wavemaster. "There aren't many up at this time, and I thought maybe we could go get some treasure or rare items." Janx continued. "Oh, where are my manners." Janx hit his head and brought down his hand. "My player name is Janx." 

The other looked at Janx in confusion before turning away from Janx. "Sorry. I don't feel up to it." The Wavemaster replied. "Oh, I understand." Janx said beginning to walk away. "Uh, I'm Tsukasa." The Wavemaster said as Janx stopped to face the other. "Maybe another time Janx." Tsukasa said with a slight laugh. "Here's my member address." Tsukasa said as Janx nodded in acceptance.

"Okay. Thanks Tsukasa." Janx said with a smile and leaving that town. Janx left for Lambda server just then in search of other comrades. Tsukasa continues staring out into the air holding onto his wand. A female Wavemaster soon interrupted his peace. The girl had silver hair that was covered by a dark green hat, and there were two ponytails to the back of her hair. Her outfit was like any other Wavemaster robes and all.

The girl approached in the same manner as Janx did, but clutching her wand. "Uh, hi there. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one online." The girl said with a nervous laugh. "I'm Silver HeArT by the way." The female Wavemaster said standing beside Tsukasa. "If you're looking for someone to go into dungeons with I just saw a Twin Blade looking for the same thing." Tsukasa said never turning to the girl. "I have his member address. Would you like it?" Tsukasa said as Silver HeArT looked at him confused and sat beside him. 

"Isn't that illegal?" Silver HeArT asked. "Nothing seems to be for me. Do you want it? Or would you rather find him before he logs off?" Tsukasa asked turning to the girl with his sappy, sullen face. "I, I guess so." Silver HeArT hesitantly replied.

"There you are." Tsukasa said standing up. "So long." Tsukasa said teleporting to another place. "Hey, wait, you never said your name." Silver HeArT said after Tsukasa was gone. "I guess I can contact this 'Janx' character." Silver HeArT said running for the Chaos Gate.

Meanwhile, over in the cultural city Janx walks the vacant streets when he gets a call. "Huh. Who's 'Silver HeArT'?" Janx said in question. "I guess I better go find out." Janx ran to the Chaos Gate and left for the Theta server in haste.

Arriving in the Highland town Janx meets with the Wavemaster near the Chaos Gate. "Uh, are you the one who called me?" Janx asked. "If you're Janx I did." Silver HeArT returned nervously. "How did you get my member address?" Janx questioned. "This Wavemaster gave it to me." Silver HeArT replied. "Tsukasa did?" Janx questioned to himself. "Heh. Why should I play with you?" Janx said turning away from the girl.

"Hey!" Silver HeArT shouted. "You and I both are without a party and I think it'd be best if we teamed together okay?" Silver HeArT asked in anger. "Okay. Only if you give me your member address as well." Janx replied coldly. Silver HeArT looked at him pissed before cooling off.

"Fine." The Wavemaster replied. "Okay so let's go then." Janx said turning to the Chaos Gate. "Where to?" Janx said turning around embarrassed. "Let's try _Pulsating_ _Her Remnant_ Janx." Silver HeArT said putting words together. "That may have something. Plus it's only level twenty-six, and won't be too hard for us." Silver HeArT said as the two left the town and arrived on the field.

"Do you have a grunty?" Silver HeArT asked to Janx who was looking at his surroundings. "Huh. Yeah I grew a iron grunty in Dun Loireag I think." Janx said not paying any attention to his new friend. Using his grunty flute his iron grunty arrives on the scene and the two arrive at the dungeon in no time. The two enter the dungeon and arrive in the first or second room to face a spellcaster and a bug-like monster. Janx quickly takes on the bug using his blade as Silver HeArT ran as far back as she could. Janx was beat up by a thunder tornado spell.

"Hey! Heal me at least girl!" Janx demanded as his HP went low, and finally defeating the bug using his Staccato. "R-right." Silver HeArT said nervously. "La Repth!" She casts the healing spell, but used it on herself by accident as Janx grumbled. He chased down the hovering wizard and slashed him down. As the battle ended Janx came over to the girl in anger.

"What was that?" Janx yelled in frustration. The girl sheepishly turned away in shame. "I'm sorry Janx. I'm very incompetent I know." Silver HeArT replied hanging her head low. "I'm sorry to sound so harsh Silver HeArT" Janx replied feeling guilty. "How did you get to level thirty if you can't even use a simple spell right?" Janx wondered aloud. "Well, I usually forget how to do all the commands each time I log on. So don't worry. After a few tries I'll remember how to fight." Silver HeArT replied in a somber tone. Janx begins to laugh which causes the girl to turn to him and whack him with her wand. She stands with a look of anger over her face as Janx shakes off the hit.

Silver HeArT stops and looks ashamed about what she did. "I'm sorry, but you were just so rude." Silver HeArT replied. "Eh, can we just continue?" Janx said after using a Healing Potion. "I mean there are about three basements to this place and I do plan to go to sleep eventually." Janx said walking to the other end of the room as Silver HeArT followed.

*******************************************************************

Thank you much for your reviews of cookie 0. I mean it lacked story, all I did was tell you stuff you probably knew. So thanks to Headless Dragon and Serene Faerie anyway. I hope to see more reviews and more reviewers.

As for that dungeon they went to, I'm not too sure of it being real. I'll have to try it later. 


	3. Cookie Two: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground

****

.Hack//WORLD

****

Cookie Two: _Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_

Janx and Silver HeArT return to the highland town of Dun Loireag early that morning after two hours of dungeon wandering. Silver HeArT had gotten back into the swing of things and had aided Janx on multiple occasions; Even resurrecting him once using Rip Mean. The two gathered a lot of healing potions and other medicines as well as spells, but they got the best stuff at the end. Silver HeArT stole away the Silver Grunty item that Janx had really wanted to increase his HP. Janx walked away with a Long Arm weapon and a pair of Dante's Blades. He also got a Wavemaster rod while Silver HeArT wasn't looking.

The two of them stood there by the gate for a few moments. "Uh, that was fun." Janx stated nervously. "Yeah." Silver HeArT said nodding. "Uh, so call on me if you ever need a good Twin Blade you hear." Janx said leaving Silver HeArT for the town. About three other players were logged on by now. "Hey wait!" Silver HeArT yelled as Janx stopped and turned to her. "If you need me you call me as well. I'm going to go rest now, but I'll be in Mac Anu tonight at ten. You don't have to come, but it'd help if I can't find anyone else." Silver HeArT said nervously.

"Okay." Janx replied. "You send me an e-mail if you need me then. I'll check mine five after ten." Janx said waving goodbye and running off into town as Silver HeArT logged out.

Janx came across another Wavemaster making this the third one in three hours. "Uh, hey. Do you want to trade?" The female Wavemaster turned to Janx. "Huh? You bet, if you got something I don't have. I want to get every item possible." The perky Wavemaster said full of cheer that even scared Janx a bit. "I uh, got this staff." Janx said as the girl looked on.

"You got a deal Mr. Twin Blade." The female Wavemaster replied. "My name's, er, Janx." Janx said a bit taken back by her energy. "Oh, mine's Mistral by the way." The Wavemaster replied. 

"Okay. Uh I'll trade you this staff for the Enou blades you have." Janx said getting back to the point. "It's a deal." Mistral said with a nod to emphasize her agreement. "Okay thanks Janx. I should get back to making breakfast, so bye-bye." Mistral suddenly logs out as Janx runs off to the Elf Haven to store his surplus items.

Janx sat around a bit near the Chaos Gate thinking. "I could probably pull one more dungeon off this morning." Janx said to himself and changed to the Delta server arriving in Mac Anu in seconds. "Wonder where I should go? Someplace easy would be best." Janx thought to himself as he put keywords together. "Here we go: _Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground._

Janx soon finds himself outside a cathedral-like place. "This is a weird dungeon." Janx said as he ran to the doors of the asylum. Inside there were pews along with multiple chandeliers. He walked forward to find a chained up statue of a girl. "What's this?" Janx asked to himself.

A loud noise startled Janx as he turned to a man with large wings. "What are you doing here?" The winged knight asked as he approached Janx. "Who are you? I've never seen such a character outfit." Janx asked back as the winged knight came to Janx. "Why are you here? You shouldn't be." The winged Blademaster demanded.

"Leave this place now." The winged knight ordered. "You're that Balmung character aren't you?" Janx asked stepping back from the other. "Heh. Of course I am. Now do as I say and leave this dungeon." Balmung said with a scoff. "All right then." Janx said as he left the dungeon.

"What is it about this dungeon?" Balmung questioned. "There was an incident here recently. Two actually." Balmung said as he leaned against the gate that fell before the girl statue. Another player soon enters; it is Orca of the Azure Sea. "Tell me the two events that recently occurred at this spot Orca." Balmung said to his partner. "There was a monster who sent a player into a coma here. Also a Wavemaster and a Long Arm were here not long ago." Orca explained.

"So what of these two players?" Balmung asked. "That I do not know. This is something I must look into. There is a dungeon over in the Sigma server I wish to check out. I'll contact you with any news of the situation." Orca explained leaving, as Balmung looked on in question. "What is it that is hiding in 'The World'?" Balmung asked with worry. 


	4. Cookie Three: The Long Arm Jaga

****

.Hack//WORLD

****

Cookie Three: The Long Arm Jaga

In the Cultural City that is housed on the Lambda server, many players ran about. Some were just chatting, and others preparing themselves. It was a weekend afternoon so obviously many were there to play. Arriving in the town is a Long Arm by the name of Jaga. He wore dark blue armor placed on vital parts of his gray colored mail clothing. He wore a helm that was colored the same as his armor, but it had a flame on the part just above his face.

Jaga meets up with two others near the Recorder shop. The other player is a male Wavemaster, and a female Heavy Blade. "What'd you want?" Jaga asked as he approached. "Good. Jaga would you like to join us in a dungeon quest. We hear there is an undefeatable monster in a certain dungeon. Do you wanna go check it out?" The Wavemaster asked. "I hear there's a good Long Arm weapon there." The Heavy Blade added.

Jaga took this all into consideration. A new weapon for himself, and a chance to prove his strength? He was level thirty-six already and these undefeatable enemies must not be tough so he had a good chance. "Okay guys. Let's go for it." Jaga replied. The other two nodded and the three friends made for the Chaos Gate.

They arrived on a strange snowfield that had strange blotches in some spots. They arrived at the dungeon in no time at all. The dungeon had strange blotches of text that was a shade of red. Sometimes their screens would flash as well. The three were a bit uncomfortable with the dungeon. They would continue from there with caution.

After defeating countless monsters and arriving on the final basement the three entered the last room. There stood a magic portal in the middle of the room, and the three nervously approached it. As the portal expanded and dissolved a large golem like monster came forth from it covered with some strange green patches. The three stood in shock as it lumbered its way for them slowly. "Right." Jaga expressed gripping his weapon. "Let's do this you guys. Wavemaster heal, and you help me attack." Jaga ordered moving at the foe as did his Heavy Blade friend. The two attacked and yet damage was done the beast did not lose any HP. "We did hit it right?" The Heavy Blade asked before he was hit to the ground by the monster's attack. Jaga evaded the beast's second attack.

"La Repth!" The Wavemaster conjured a spell that healed the Heavy Blade. Jaga attacked the monster again to get the same effect. The Heavy Blade attacks and is killed with one hit. "Ah! Why'd you have to die on me fool?" Jaga cursed his deceased friend. "We should run Jaga." The Wavemaster pleaded backing far enough away from the battle. "Fool you can't just run!" Jaga yelled to his friend as he evaded another attack. 

"I'm sorry Jaga." The Wavemaster ran, but is trapped in the monster's magic and dies as well. "Pheh. Never should have chosen to join with those two." Jaga attacked once more than darted away into the next room. "I won't die like those two. Strange that not even their ghosts still walk with us." Jaga said looking back towards the room. "Usually when one dies they remain as ghosts." 

"You bet!" Janx said with excitement. He stood in Fort Ouph around many others. He was signing up for the latest contest. The contests are usually a party going into a dungeon and having to answer multiple questions. Janx had decided upon entering the contest and now was forced to find himself a good party. The better the party, and the more diverse, the more likely the chances of him winning. 

Janx ran about the town, traversing the many bridges in search of a player who may help him. He comes to the grunty shop and finds a male Heavy Blade player sitting peacefully behind it. Janx approached the Heavy Blade. The player was a long brown haired sprite with the usual build and outfit for a Heavy Blade. "Hey." Janx said as the Heavy Blade turned to him. "I'm going to join the contest and I was looking for good candidates for my party. What about you?" Janx asked with a persuasive tone. The Heavy Blade chuckled and rose to his feet swing his blade over his shoulder. "That sounds like fun Mr. Twin Blade. Can I call 'ya TB for short?" The Heavy Blade said with a cheerful tone, which took Janx by surprise. 

"Well, my name is Janx, and here's my member address. The contest is at 10:30 tonight so I'll call you then." Janx said with a nod. "Understood TB." The Heavy Blade said with a salute in a very serious manner. "Uh, so what do I call you?" Janx asked to his new friend.

"I'm Bob, but you can call me whatever you want." The Heavy Blade said in response. "Here's my member address as well." Bob said turning away with a wave. "See you later then." Bob said with a cheery tone.

Janx stood watching after him in surprise. "That guy was awfully nice. He looked more aggressive." Janx said walking to the front of the grunty shop. "Maybe only in battle his true self shows." Janx noted logging off. 


	5. Cookie Four: Forming Alliances

****

.Hack//WORLD

Cookie Four: Forming Alliances

Janx stood by the Recorder Shop in Fort Ouph. There were multiple players on this night. That is odd for ten' o 'clock on a Sunday night. Bob who came running up from the Chaos Gate soon joined Janx. "Hey TB sir!" Bob stated with a salute. "Uh, hey Bob." Janx said with a sweat drop forming. "So let's get going TB sir." Bob said standing attentive.

Janx gave a nervous chuckle. "We gotta wait for our third member. I got a Heavy Axe to join us." Janx stated as Bob sighed. "But I want to go right now." Bob whined. "If we get a third to our party we'll have a better chance of winning." Janx advised.

Janx suddenly became angry however. "Damnit!" Janx grumbled as Bob stared at him in question. "What is it boss?" Bob asked. "Our third says he can't make it." Janx said sadly. "Then we can get going right?" Bob asked enthusiastically. Janx shook his head slightly crossing his arms. "No we need a third. Otherwise we'll probably fail in the dungeons." Janx said giving it thought. Bob dropped his enthusiasm and went into thought as well. 

Janx head lifted from it's position and a smile formed on his face. "I got it! They're on their way." Janx said with a cheerful laugh. Bob's spirit as well rose and he clapped his hands together. "Oh boy we can go!" Bob praised. "Here they come now." Janx said pointing towards the Chaos Gate.

Silver HeArT came running up the stone bridge that gapped the empty space of air below. She stopped before Janx and Bob with a smile. "I'm here now. What's up?" She asked to Janx as Bob turned away. "We're going to go into a contest dungeon. You up for it?" Janx asked. "You bet." Silver HeArT returned. "Uh, this is Bob." Janx said motioning to Bob. Bob faced stood facing away for a moment before turning to her. "Oh, hey there." Bob said with his big goofy smile. "Hi." Silver HeArT returned nervously. "This is Silver HeArT by the way." Janx said motioning to the girl.

Bob stared at her for a second and then turned for the Chaos Gate. "Then let's get going boss, and his friend. We have a lot to get done." Bob said running for the gate as the other two stared at one another with question. "He's, a bit weird." Silver HeArT noted. Janx simply nodded his head and began the walk to the Chaos Gate. "Thanks for coming by the way. We'd be screwed if you hadn't e-mailed me." Janx stated as he caught up with Bob. Silver HeArT acknowledged the thanks and joined the other two.

"It was no problem. I didn't have anything to do anyway." She replied. Silver HeArT used the gate to go to the dungeon. As Janx went to do the same Bob stopped him. "So how do you know that girl boss?" Bob asked. Janx stared at him for a second before answering. "Only just met her, but she's reliable."

"I see." Bob said to himself. "I was thinking she was your girlfriend or something." Bob said as he used the gate and vanished. Janx stood there a second before shaking whatever bothered him off. "Why did he think that?" Janx said as he left as well.

Jaga stood in the Town Square of Mac Anu. He was waiting patiently for his two friends who left him to deal with that monster alone. He sent them e-mail earlier and the two still hadn't shown up. "Where are those idiots?" Jaga said in anger to himself.

"Hey did you hear?" Jaga turned his attention to the one who said this. Across the way a female Heavy Axe ran up to two others. "There's a rumor that a bunch of people are going into comas. Someone said it may be because of "The World" you know." The girl stated. Jaga looked away from her in thought. He stood there a second before walking over to the girl.

"Is this true?" Jaga asked the girl who turned to him. "About the coma victems being involved with the game?" Jaga asked. The girl nodded. "Yeah. My friends were fighting this weird monster and I had died against the other monster that wasn't so weird, but they died against the weird one. It didn't take any damage either, but the strange thing is that my friends are now in a coma. Weird." The girl replied sadly.

Jaga thought about what the girl told him and clenched his fist. "Then that monster that killed my friends" Jaga said turning to the girl. "Is like the one your friends died against as well." The girl looked at him confused. "I will kill that monster. I swear it." Jaga said turning away and walking for the bridge. The Heavy Axe caught up with him and stopped him on the bridge. 

"You can't beat that monster alone." The girl stated as Jaga walked around her and onward. She jumped in front of him again and hit him with the blunt side of her axe. Jaga stumbled back in surprise and grew angry. "Why'd you do that girl?" Jaga shouted in frustration. "Don't be stupid. You need to be stronger to defeat a monster like that. That and you need strong allies as well." The girl advised. "You and I should work together." The girl suggested becoming less aggressive. 

Jaga stood there a moment looking at her. He began to think the situation over in his mind. "You're right. I do need to get stronger to defeat that thing." Jaga replied. "But why should I work alongside you?" Jaga asked offensively. She became full of rage and pounded him again with the blunt side of her axe. "You and I are working for the same cause! We should team together to become stronger!" The girl yelled continuing with her attack.

"Okay! Okay!" Jaga roared putting his spear up in defense. The girl stopped her attack. She blushed and turned away. "I'm sorry about that. My temper can run wild sometimes." The girl said with a sigh. She turned back t him and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm a good actress right?"

Jaga stood up and nodded nervously. "Uh, yeah." She squealed and smiled. "Thanks I try my best. Did you really think I felt sorry for beating you up? If you did I'm on my way." The girl said with grace.

Jaga looked at her and thought it over. "So, you're trying to be an actress or something." She nodded. "Anyway my member name is Flora. Call me if you plan on taking on that thing again." She said with a smile and ran off across the bridge. "Hey wait!" Jaga shouted as she stopped and turned to him in question.

Jaga looked at her and then smirked. "Here's my member address. You do the same." Jaga said before logging out. Flora stood there for a second phased before smirking. "Heh. Mr. Jaga you've met your match. I will prove to that man that I can be of some use. Huh? I'm late for my audition!" Flora shouted before logging off. 

*******************************************************************************

Thanks to Sakura-Angel-04, and Dark Stri (Only a 8.5? I'll have to try harder). Plus anyone who didn't review. If something confuses you ask me about it. I may have messed up and not know it. 


	6. Cookie Five: What the Heck is Sanjuro?

****

.Hack//WORLD

Cookie Five: What the Hell is "_Sanjuro_"?

The trio made their way into a room where a NPC awaited them. The rules are simple really. Either you receive a question and answer, thus opening a path to go further, or you could answer wrong and fight monsters or return to the beginning. There are also multiple choice questions, in which you get a question and you fill in the blanks by taking one of the three paths before you. Each is assigned an answer and the same rules, and consequences apply. Janx and the other two filed into the room.

Question: A ---- saved is a ---- earned.

"That's a stupid question." Bob said clutching his head. "It's the first one so it's gonna be easy." Janx said with a shrug and a sigh. "It's a penny so lets go east to enter our answer." Silver HeArT stated moving to the left path. Janx grabs her by her hood and she turns in anger. "Why'd you do that?" Silver HeArT shouted.

"East is to the left. West is the one to the right." Janx explained as Silver HeArT lowered her head in embarrassment. "Oh. Uh, thanks." Silver HeArT muttered as she walked slowly to the exit to the right. Bob and Janx glance at one another and go the same way.

The three arrived at the next room and they came to another NPC. What would this one be?

Question: Eye of Dark.

The three players looked to one another in confusion. That didn't make any sense to them, but still they had to try an answer. "It's a riddle right?" Bob asked scratching his head. "Does this stand for something else?" Silver HeArT questioned. "I bet, but what?" Janx concluded. "What would 'Eye of Dark' represent though?" He continued. The other two gave a shrug as Janx was in deep thought. "I know what it is." Janx finished as the other two turned to him. "What is it?" Silver HeArT asked.

"A black hole of course." Janx said with a sigh as the path ahead opened up. "See." Janx said bragging. "What does a path opening mean anyway?" Bob questioned. "It could very well be that we answered wrong and by going through that door we end up back at the beginning, or maybe a powerful monster on other side." Bob explained in a depressing tone. A depressing tone from the one who is usually perky isn't uplifting. 

"Don't jinx us idiot!" Janx demanded as he walked to the north path. "So we may as well go in and find out." He said in a calm manner. Silver HeArT nodded her head and joined Janx at that end of the room. "I trust Janx's judgement." She stated as Bob came over as well. "I didn't mean to undermine your authority boss." Bob apologized. "Uh." Janx expressed confused. "Don't think to much." Janx said before he left the room and the two followed.

***

Back in the root town of the delta server was the Wavemaster Mistral. She stood with a male Wavemaster with medium length black hair. "Wow this is a good item. Why are you giving it up?" The Wavemaster asked to Mistral. "I already got a similar wand from some Twin Blade so I don't need this one, but I do want that hat you have. I've never even heard of it." Mistral replied with pep.

"It's not that great of a hat though. I mean it's only level five." The boy replied. Mistral shook her head. "No that won't do. I want that hat." Mistral replied with force behind her words. The boy rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously. "Okay. Your charming voice has persuaded me." The boy returned.

The two traded items, and the boy equipped his new wand. "Thanks for the wa-" The boy began but stopped after noticing she was gone. He gave a chuckle and moved on. "She wasn't worth the trouble anyway. I wonder if there's any hot girls here." The boy said moving for the bridge looking for female players. "It's so hard when some guys like to play as girl characters." The boy said as he cringed at the thought of meeting one. "Aren't there any girls out there for me?" he said with a smirk and walked on.

***

Janx and his party arrived on the second basement and entered the room to another NPC. They were relieved they hadn't gotten wrong yet. They had to fight a monster, but that was only to get to the next floor. They worked pretty well as a team. Janx would attack from behind, and Bob would from the front. All the while Silver HeArT healed the others and waited to see if she needed to use her magic attacks if needed.

Question: Early to ---- early to rise.

"Another Ben Franklin quote?" Janx asked. The three without thinking went for the north path that was designated as "Bed". They came into another room with another NPC.

Question: Samurai of _Yojimbo_

The three stood motionless for a few moments. "Uh, what's a _Yojimbo_?" Bob asked to no one in particular. Janx scratched his head and looked to Silver HeArT who was all starry-eyed. "What's up Silver HeArT?" Janx asked to the girl who seemed ecstatic. "I know the answer." She said with glee and a wink. Janx was taken aback by the look of her face as was Bob. "What's up?" She wondered. "Did you guys not expect me to know that answer?" She continued.

"Uh. No. Not at all." Janx stated as did Bob. "Maybe you should answer it so we could continue." Janx continued to say and Bob didn't. She nodded in response and looked to the closed door ahead. "Well, the character was Sanjuro, but the actor was Toshiro Mifune." She stated as the path opened up ahead. She went for the path and the two followed.

***

Flora was at the grunty shop in the Theta root town of Dun Loireag. She was playing around, and taking care of a baby grunty there. She was laughing and smiling and the grunty was having fun too. Jaga had stopped over on the wooden bridge and watched her. He didn't see how she would help him against that strong monster. She didn't seem any bit stronger than him. She actually looked pretty weak from where he stood. He turned away and walked back for the rest of the town.

***

Silver HeArT brought the two boys into the final room. The contest dungeons are only three basements, and have three question rooms and one monster room usually. So far Janx and Silver HeArT are the only two who have answered any questions. Bob really didn't do much of anything but fight. 

Question: ---- is the sweetest side of drama.

"Ah." Janx began, but stopped. He looked to Silver HeArT thinking she knew the answer. She shrugged and shook her head. Suddenly Bob was laughing. "You know the answer then?" Janx questioned. Bob gave him a smirk and a nod. "Boss, the answer is romance." Bob stated as the final passageway opened. The two looked at him surprised. "Let's go get our prizes then TB." Bob said running off for the door. The other two glanced at one another and followed. 

They entered the next room to find a magic portal. It opened up and from it come two hovering coffin monsters. Silver HeArT stayed to the back as Bob ran at the one and Janx at the other. "Thunder Coil!" Janx shouted striking the monster with his attack. The beast kept alive and used magic on Silver HeArT practically killing her. "Silver HeArT!" Janx shouted and hit the beast with his Saber Dance. "Do I need to use Rip Mean?" Janx asked after killing the beast and turning to her. 

"Not needed." She returned as Bob was using a healing potion on her. Janx faltered and fell to the ground. "Are you poisoned?" Silver HeArT questioned as Janx picked himself up. "Uh, no. Must've nodded off or something." Janx replied nervously and used a spell to paralyze the monster. Bob ran over and struck it multiple times killing it. The field is cleared and battle mode is off. 

The three regroup. "La Repth!" Silver HeArT heals the group. The two give their thanks and walk to the other end of the room. "So what did we win?" Janx questioned. "Oh hey! That outfit is adorable!" Silver HeArT exclaimed as she took the robes and hat. The two guys let it slide and Janx snatched a Long Arm weapon and a Golden Grunty. Bob was left with two Rainbow Cards, and a Heavy Blade weapon.

***

The three came back to the Lambda server soon after and while Bob and Silver HeArT were excited Janx wasn't all that much. "What's up Boss?" Bob asked to the Twin Blade. Janx snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh nothing. See you guys later." Janx said running away into the town. The other two looked to one another and shrugged. "The Boss is acting weird. Anyway" Bob coughed. "I hope to see you again miss." Bob said logging out. Silver HeArT stood by the Chaos Gate and looked out into town to see Janx just standing about. "That was weird of him." She commented before logging out as well.

*******************************************************************

Thanks again to Dark Stri(Thanks for increasing the score) and to Kadros Minion of Time(I know of the past/present switch thing, and I can't seem to find where you told me it should be Janx questioned so either I may have fixed it on my side) 


	7. Cookie Six: An Exchange

****

.Hack//WORLD

****

Cookie Six: An Exchange

Janx stayed online after the previous events of the night. He wandered about the Theta server Root Town until about midnight not doing much of anything. Eventually he remembered the items he won and received at the contest dungeon earlier. He decided upon ridding himself of unwanted items and weapons. Since he got a good Long Arm weapon he began a search for someone of that type. Before he found one however he stopped to see a male Wavemaster with medium length black hair practically sexually harassing a female Twin Blade.

Janx never liked guys like this one who were full of themselves. It sort of disgusted him deep down. He couldn't help but wonder if that player acted the same in the real world as he did here. Is it possible that some people act differently here then out in the real world? Janx strolled over after the female Twin Blade slapped the guy.

The Wavemaster turned to Janx with a shrug. "Eh. She wasn't worth it." He lamented making Janx hate him a bit more. "Well, whatever." The Wavemaster said with a sigh passing Janx by. "You shouldn't treat girls that way you know" Janx advised still facing away from the Wavemaster. "Or you'll get slapped more."

The Wavemaster turned to Janx and laughed. "Good advice. I'll take it into consideration." He replied as Janx pivoted to face him. "You seem like a good player. I mean level thirty-four is pretty good. Here take my member address." The Wavemaster suggested. "Call on me if 'ya need a good Wavemaster." The Wavemaster expressed running off. 

Janx stood at that spot bewildered. He had no clue what just happened, but he just made a new ally. That guy was a strong Wavemaster, perverted, but a Wavemaster nonetheless. The Wavemaster's name was as weird as the player himself was. His name was Niche, which is suitable place or position for a person or species. Does that mean this Niche guy thought "The World" was his place to be, or that where he is at in the real world is the best place? Most people use real names, or at least names from literature. Bob had a normal name you find in baby books and the like, and Janx's name was from literature.

But names can really be anything though, and that's the great thing about them. Janx broke from his train of thought and continued on his search for a Long Arm to trade his River Spear with. He eventually found one sitting behind the grunty shop there in the Theta Root Town. The place he met that Wavemaster Tsukasa a few days ago. There sat a Long Arm in dark blue armor. "Bingo" Janx stated.

Janx walked up to Jaga who sat at the edge. "Hey do you want to trade?" Janx asked enthusiastically. Jaga looked over to Janx then proceeded in ignoring the Twin Blade. "Hey don't ignore me!" Janx shouted. He stood there frustrated as Jaga continued to not give the Twin Blade the time of day. Janx clenched his fists in anger, but he didn't let it go outwards at Jaga. "Fine I guess you don't want my River Spear." Janx said turning around.

Jaga's head snapped to attention. "River Spear? That's a semi-strong one I think." Jaga murmured to himself. He stood up quickly and turned to Janx. "Hey wait a second Twin Blade!" Jaga demanded. Janx turned around to see the Long Arm. "So you want to trade?" Janx questioned.

Jaga stood looking at Janx for a short time. He then nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I will trade." Jaga said. It was a sentence that was said in a malice filled manner though. Even though Jaga didn't want that feeling to be broadcasted. "Okay then what do you got?" janx questioned walking back over.

Jaga stood there a moment and perused his Item list. He then grumbled something. "Damn. I ain't got nothing." Jaga said in frustration. Janx stood there a few moments and thought it over. "Uh, just take it then." Janx said handing the spear over. Jaga looked at the thing as if it were diseased. "Take it?"

"Yeah." Janx urged. Jaga shook his head. "I can't take it without giving you something first." Jaga said crossing his arms. Janx thought about the matter and came to a conclusion: "Just give me a Fortune Wire or something." 

"That won't do." Jaga stated. "This weapon is worth so much more than that. I'm going to give you my member address for the spear." Jaga stated. "Your address?" Janx questioned. "Do you accept?"

Janx nodded his head and handed the spear over. "Why did you give me your address though?" Janx questioned. Jaga began to turn away, but stopped. "You're a strong Twin Blade, and you won that contest right?" Janx nodded his head. "Then you must be a good ally. I may call you sometime to help me." Jaga said walking away. Janx moved after. "But I didn't give you my member address. How can you call me?" Janx asked as Jaga felt stupid. "Here take mine as well then." Janx offered. "Thanks. Expect me to e-mail you." Jaga stated walking away as Janx logged off.

Jaga came to the Elf's Haven and was met by Flora. "Hiya!" Flora shouted in an excited mood. Jaga sort of cringed at her voice-especially the shrill one that screamed 'Hiya!'. Jaga turned to the girl and gave a type of smile, but since he's wearing a helmet you couldn't see it. "Oh hey there Flora." Jaga said with annoyance in his tone.

"Hey don't sound so glum chum." Flora stated and afterwards laughed. Jaga felt like he wanted to stab himself with his new River Spear just to get away from her. When he wanted to move though he didn't. At first a possibility of a glitch came to mind, but it was he. He didn't want to go.

"So should we go and level up so we can be prepared?" Flora questioned. Jaga wanted to say no, but his head nodded in agreement with her words. Why was his player acting the opposite of what he wanted? Then he realized he was still controlling the movements and all from where he was in the real world. "Then let's get going." Flora said grabbing his arm and running for the Chaos Gate. Just before getting there Jaga stopped himself finally. "What's up?" She asked.

"Uh." He expressed as a million thoughts went through his head. "I forgot to save. I don't want to lose what I got now do I?" He asked and ran over to the Recorder Shop. Flora followed him too. She hit herself playfully in the head and stuck out her tongue to show she forgot to do the same. "I can't believe we almost forgot about saving." She commented as they went about the saving process. 

The two finally turned around and came to the Chaos Gate. "Wait." Jaga said. She turned to him with question on her face. "Uh, I gotta go sorry." He said preparing to log out. "Oh that's okay I guess." Flora replied disappointed, but she didn't show it. "Uh, I met someone today, so I'll bring him along with us when we go to get stronger okay?" Jaga questioned. Flora nodded her head and watched as Jaga logged off. 

She slumped her shoulders in disappointment. "That stupid Long Arm. I was looking forward to actually going into a dungeon with him for a change." She stated as she logged out as well.

Janx arrived moments later on the Lambda server. "I guess I could play a bit longer." He said with a shrug approaching the Chaos Gate behind him. "No one else is on. Well, I guess 12:15 on a weeknight is not a common time to play." He expressed as he came to the Gate. "I'll go at it alone then." He placed the keywords _Bursting Passed Over Twin Hills_. Off he went into a dungeon alone. A risky decision for some players . . .

*******************************************************************

Thanks to:

****

Dark Stri

Kioke678: That's why my chapters are so short really. So you can read 'em fast. Bob is sort of like Piros, but only in that aspect. He's just really optimistic, or at least tries to be.

****

Serene Faerie 


	8. Apart and Closer

****

.Hack//WORLD

****

Cookie Seven: Apart and Closer 

Janx entered the dungeon that had it's inner designed as if it were a stomach or other body area. Janx always felt a bit weird when he traveled in dungeons like these. Mainly because it reminded him of Biology class when they learned about the human body, or animal body. Though he still went further in and not leave and find a dungeon that differs.

In the second room he comes across a magic portal which begins to open as he steps forward. A Coffin-like monster emerges and goes toward him. "Rue Rum!" Janx casts the water spell and takes away a good deal of the monster's HP. "Damn. He's stronger than I thought." Janx commented as the beast hit him aside taking away about a fourth of his HP. "Rue Rum!" Janx casts the same spell and kills the beast. As the doors opened Janx healed himself and stood there a minute.

"I wish Silver HeArT was here. She could heal me as I fought." Janx commented. "I'd maybe even settle for that weird pervert I met earlier." Janx stated in a sense of agony. "Maybe I should turn back for now." 

He shook his head. "No I can't do that." Janx stated trying to persuade his own mind. "Let's do this." Janx said slapping the side of his head with his two hands. He looked on in determination and ran through the next door. "Bloody Egg!" Janx stopped and turned to the Bloody Egg who had just screeched it's name. Janx took the egg with hesitation. He only took it so it's shrill voice wouldn't be heard again.

Janx continued into the room and began to break the Warrior Corpses that were placed in that corridor. After gaining the Pure Water item he would never end up using he went on to the next room. In there another portal opened and out come a Witch Doctor and a Skull Warrior. Janx ran at the Witch Doctor first so his magic wouldn't stop him later. With two quick slashes the monster was down. Janx turned his attention to the Skull Warrior and went forward to attack. The Skull Warrior hit Janx with a critical slash and Janx stepped back. "Staccato!" Janx yelled hitting the beast with multiple slashes. The Skull Warrior died leaving a Risky Treasure box.

Janx looked at it and counted up his Fortune Wires. "I got four." Janx said and sighed. "I guess I'll be getting you another day." Janx said with a smile to the chest and healed himself once more. "Jeez. At this rate I'll end up having to heal after every battle." Janx said with a sigh and ran onward into the dungeon.

***

Niche walked the streets of Mac Anu that night in search of an "interesting" person to play with. Which meant he was looking for a hot girl to go dungeon searching with. He stood on the bridge looking at the ones that came by and trying to decide what they're really are like, usually Niche can tell about a person from afar, even if they aren't real as is the case in "The World".

Silver HeArT signed on late and arrived in Mac Anu and ran to place her stuff in the Elf's Haven. She forgot to earlier because of prior engagements but now had the chance to. She wanted to finish quickly and log out so she could sleep. That way she'll be at least living while she sat in her classes tomorrow.

Niche spotted her and nodded to himself with a smile. "Perfect." He stated and strolled over to where Silver HeArT was. Silver HeArT had just finished and figured Janx was still on so she e-mailed him, but didn't get a response. She stood there a few moments as Niche came ever closer as she went unaware of him. "Is Janx okay?" She wondered as Niche stopped a second.

"Janx?" He asked to himself in a whisper. Silver HeArT turned around and found Niche standing a short distance behind her. Niche noticed he was standing that closely and was surprised by her sudden movement and backed away nervously. "Oh I'm sorry." Silver HeArT said.

He shook his head still nervous. "It, It was all my fault really." He returned. Suddenly he felt all weird and not himself. He shook it off and became his old cocky self. Now he had nothing to say though. He couldn't form any words in his heads and if he didn't he knew she'd leave. "Uh, you know Janx too?" He said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Janx? You know him?" Silver HeArT asked. Niche suddenly cringed. He didn't realize Janx was a guy! He actually got that part of a person wrong for once. "Oh, yeah I guess so." Niche replied. "How do you know him though? Is he your boyfriend then?" Niche asked not wanting to hear the word 'yes'. 

Silver HeArT grew embarrassed and shook her head. "No he's only a friend I guess." She replied. Niche smiled inwardly and became his usual sly self in posture. "Oh I see." He simply replied as he laughed inwardly. Suddenly Silver HeArT was leaving though. Niche got a hold of himself and turned after her. "Hey you're logging off?" Niche wondered.

"Yeah. It's late and I need sleep. Maybe I'll see you again if you're a friend of Janx." She replied and logged off leaving Niche behind. He swore to himself and turned away. "What the hell happened to you Niche?" He said to himself and went on his way.

***

Janx found the Gott Statue and received plenty of good items from it. A Rainbow Card, a Blademaster sword, and a Golden Grunty. He watched as the statue fell into the pit below it and he left the room. He was going to leave, but he realized he forgot to go to every room. He didn't like to go through dungeons and not search every room.

He left for the last room and entered it to find it already being used. Battle Mode was on and before him was a single person fighting two Ma Guardians. He looked to find a female Blademaster badly beaten and on the last bit of life standing before the two beasts. She had long dark green hair that was placed into a long ponytail, and she wore a form-fitting outfit that emphasized the player's features. 

"La Repth!" Janx shouted as he cast the healing spell on the girl. She turned to him as she regained half of her life back. She smiled and gave thanks and then attacked the closest beast with her sword. "Gan Dom!" Janx yelled and killed the same monster. She went at the other one and killed it using her sword. 

The battle ended and a regular Treasure Chest was left. The two approached one another. Right away the girl hugged Janx which made him get nervous and confused. "Thank you so much!" She praised. "I would have died if you hadn't come along."

"Well, er, it was no problem." Janx said with as much as a shrug he could give with her still hugging him. She let go and turned away embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." She replied. "It didn't bother me really." Janx returned which caused her to turn back to him with a smile. "Okay so don't be alarmed if I ever do that again." She advised.

"I'm Janx by the way." He said as he opened the chest. "Hey I got a good pair of blades from this." Janx stated with a smile. The girl looked at him with malice. "Hey I was the one who did the fighting." She replied.

"Oh, right." Janx said hanging his head low. "So I suppose you want the blades even though you can't use them." The girl calmed and gave him a wink and a smile. "You can keep it. I mean without you I wouldn't have won." She replied cheerfully as Janx brought his head back up. "My name is Kyari, and it's the same in real life as well." She said as she moved for the Warrior's Corpse across the room.

"Oh, er, my real name is Sago." Janx replied as he watched her strike the Corpse. She turned back to him. "I'm giving you my Member Address okay?" She stated. "Oh, er, here's mine then." Janx returned. "Oh hey take this too. I got it from the Gott Statue." Janx said giving the Blademaster weapon he just won to her. She took it and was in joy. "I, I don't know what to say. You're the nicest person I ever met!" She squealed hugging him again This time she hugged him so hard that if his character was real he'd be unable to breath.

She broke away again embarrassed. "I did it again. I'm sorry." She stated depressed. "Uh, say, didn't you bring anyone else with you?" Janx asked noticing the lack of others with them. She shook her head. "You didn't bring friends either?" She questioned. Janx nodded in response and she giggled. "Wow! We think a lot alike I guess. I mean trying to tackle the same dungeon, at the same time, without any help." Kyari said with a broad smile. 

"Uh, I guess so." Janx replied. "It's getting pretty late, but I want to have more fun. Alas, I can't. Tomorrow will you go with me to a dungeon?" Kyari asked looking to Janx all Starry-eyed. Janx looked at her a few seconds and nodded gently. "Sure thing Kyari. What time?" Janx replied. 

Kyari squealed and clapped her hands together. "Nine' o 'clock. We'll meet at Mac Anu." Kyari suggested. "Hey I got a great idea. Can you meet me tomorrow in the Theta server?" Janx asked. Kyari nodded frantically. "Whenever the time I'll be there. As long as I can lead the party." Kyari replied without thought.

"Good. Uh, do you have a Sprite Ocarina?" Janx asked embarrassed. "I don't like to bring them, but I don't feel like walking all the way back to the beginning." Janx continued sheepishly. "You betcha! Here we'll share one." Kyari replied with a giggle and the two left for the start of the dungeon.

The two returned to the Root Town as well at the same time. "Well, see you tomorrow then Kyari." Janx said with a wave and logged off. Kyari stood around and picked at the ground with her new sword not knowing what to do. "Heh. I'm glad I went into that dungeon." She stated as she logged out as well.

*******************************************************************

****

Thanks for reviewing:

Monkeydude

Kioke678

Kadros The Minion of Time: I can't be rushing the plot if there isn't any. I'm just going about this all one writing at a time. The next chapter I have a vague idea about, and I really want to move on to the time of the game. The game's incidents will be fun to go about from an outsiders' view I think. 


	9. Cookie Eight: Scavenger Hunt hack Style!

****

.Hack//WORLD

Cookie Eight: Scavenger Hunt...dot Hack Style! 

The afternoon came the next day and Kyari arrived in the Lambda Root Town. Silver HeArT was there as well as Bob, Niche, and Jaga. They all stood around in a loose group formation obviously waiting for the same thing to arrive. Silver HeArT tried to stand alone, but Bob and Niche were sticking to her. Jaga sat off to the side alone. Kyari decided to stand between Silver HeArT and Jaga. Niche noticed her and watched Kyari closely. He shifted a few steps towards Kyari, but is welcomed by a punch to the head.

"Do you mind?" Kyari fumed as Niche backed away from her. "So, are you all here to see Janx as well?" Kyari questioned. Everyone nodded in response, except Niche who was tending to his pain, and Jaga who just stared off in the other direction.

Kyari singled Silver HeArT out since she was the only other female there. She could be her enemy, or friend depending on what happened between the two. "I'm Kyari by the way." Despite her introduction being for everyone it pointed more towards Silver HeArT. "I'm" Silver HeArT stopped with hesitation. "I'm Silver HeArT."

"Where is the boss?" Bob questioned looking around, but never at anyone else. "Jaga!" Flora exclaimed as she ran up to the surprised Long Arm. "Whatcha up to?" Jaga stood from his position. "That guy I told you about called me here. I want to know what he's thinking by calling us all here." Jaga explained as he waved his hand to the side to show the others to Flora. Flora nodded in understanding. "Then I'll join as well." She stated with a smile.

Finally Janx arrived along with Mistral. "Hey guys. Sorry about the wait." Janx began as he walked up. "What's this about? Eight people is a bit much for one party." Jaga asked. "Right. Let me explain this all first. I just e-mailed you all a list with twenty items on it. Whatever team finds the most of those twenty items will win a strong weapon that relates to your character type."

"So." The six besides Janx and Mistral look at one another. "It's a scavenger hunt?" Silver HeArT questioned. "Yep." Janx confirmed with a smile. "So all of you have to do is find all the items and bring them to me and Janx." Mistral cheerfully explained. "We'll be waiting at Delta _Hidden_ _Forbidden Holy Ground_."

"Now then" Janx cleared his throat. "The six of you will have to split into three teams of two so we get quicker results. You do have only an hour for this by the way. So anyway if you don't come back with two in your party you automatically lose. Of course you can choose your own teams, and you can switch partners if you like as long as you have two in your party. Both member's items will count so you can combine your items if you wish." Janx explained thus confusing half of the rest. "Split into teams now. Mistral let's go." Janx stated as he turned to the Chaos Gate. "Rightie-o!" Mistral expressed and the two left the Root Town.

The others stood around for a few moments in silence, and holding blank stares. "Silver HeArT would you" Niche was hit aside by Kyari. "Wrong. Silver HeArT let's team up." Kyari stated aggressively. "Uh, s-sure." Silver HeArT replied with hesitation. "Okay, let's see the list. Hmm. I got some of these in my storage at the Elf's Haven. Let's go!" Kyari demanded pulling Silver HeArT along into the shop portion of the city.

"Jaga it's you and me right?" Flora questioned nudging Jaga. "Uh, whatever." Jaga replied and went over to the Chaos Gate. "I know where to find a Corona Blade, but it'll be a tough fight." Jaga warned. "Don't worry. Let's go." Flora said without a sign of hesitation. Jaga nodded and the two left.

"So, I guess it's me and you Wavemaster." Bob stated optimistically. "Yeah, sure." Niche reluctantly replied.

***

****

Bob and Niche were soon inside another of those dungeons designed to look like the innards of something. They stood before the floating Gott Statue, with Bob in celebration. "That was quick. I knew going to a low level dungeon would work in our favor." Bob stated as he approached the statue. He opened the chest causing the statue to fall slowly and crumple into the pit below it. "Good. That's a Rainbow Card, and Ivory Barrette. What's left? Read me the list." Niche said as if he were uninterested in the whole matter. He just wanted to play this game with a hot babe, and not this Blademaster before him. "Okay here's what his e-mail says:

Cooked BileWell WaterGreen GaleSummon Fire

MandragarasSecret: ReasonSpeed CharmThe Lovers

CordycepsRainbow CardWarrior's BaneDeath

Health DrinkIvory BarretteAromatic Grass Fairy's Orb 

Corona BladeLeather ArmorNoble WineSummon Night

"That's some list." Niche replied with a sigh. "I only have so little of those items." He lamented. "I got that much as well." Bob agreed. "Janx is crazy. I bet that weird Wavemaster was the one who made the list for him." Niche retorted throwing his clenched fist to the air. "Come to think of it" Niche stopped his thrashing and began to think. "That Wavemaster looked awfully familiar." He shrugged. "Oh well. Let's hurry up."

***

"Stop slacking off Silver HeArT!" Kyari demanded. The two were locked in evil stares as fire built up between the two. They were just peacefully traversing a tower dungeon when they just stopped and tension broke causing this showdown. "I'm not slacking off." Silver HeArT replied as nice as she could despite the anger being held back. "It certainly seems like you are." Kyari accused. "That's it! What's your problem?" Silver HeArT demanded letting her anger surface. "Me? I have no problem. Pheh. Forget you. I'm going to prove to Janx just how good I am without you." Kyari grumbled as she ran for the other end of the room. "Wait!" Silver HeArT roared causing the other girl to turn in response.

"I'm better than you at this. I will return to Janx with all the items mentioned and get a strong wand from him, and at the same time his respect." Silver HeArT declared as she turned sharply. "You" Kyari began with a stutter. "What is Janx to you?" Kyari asked. "What?" Silver HeArT expressed pivoted on her heels. "I am his friend." Silver HeArT replied quickly. Kyari let loose a breath of relief and stood straight up. "I will make him my own you hear." Kyari warned. "So don't get in my way." She demanded running into the next room. Silver HeArT stood lost in thought regarding Kyari's words. "Make him her own? What does that mean?"

***

"Hyah!" Jaga stabs a Spark Maiden killing the monster just before getting hit by her lightning attack. "That's another one down." Jaga said as the Battle Mode ended and Flora joined him. "So how many more items do we need?" She asked in a polite tone. "Huh?" Jaga stopped and counted up the items in the real world. "I'd say about six or seven maybe. I think there's a Ivory Barrette at the end of this dungeon so let's hurry." Jaga replied in his grumpy tone. He darted off for the other room as Flora sighed and followed close behind.

***

"Do you think they'll actually get a lot?" Janx questioned as he sat on the floor at the front of the cathedral. "Yep. Just remember I get to keep some of those items." Mistral chimed. Janx nodded. "Yeah, yeah. You've told me that almost twenty times now. I told you that for helping me with the list, and supplying the weapons for the winners I'd repay you with some items of your own." Janx stood up to meet the standing Mistral. "I have this Rod of Gales that you may like. It's a strong one." Janx said with a smirk on his face. Mistral's face became enlightened and she jumped onto him trying to swipe the rod away as Janx tried to get her off. "Hey get off!" He yelled. "Rod first!" Mistral demanded. "Get off and then I'll give you the blasted rod!" Janx yelped. 

"Wow. You two must like each other." Janx and Mistral stopped and turned their attention to the female Twin Blade who stood at the end of the aisle. Janx pushed Mistral aside and stood up in a tense state. In the real world he was totally red and embarrassed. "I didn't mean to interrupt you Janx. You did say for me to show up here though." The female Twin Blade replied. She was the equivalent of A-20, or Natsume in her looks except that her hair was a dark blue, and her outfit was a fiery red color. "I-It's not what it looks like Kyoko!" Janx pointed out. "Yoink!" Mistral quickly drew the Rod of Gales from Janx's loose hands and began to hug the staff in admiration. "Is that so?" Kyoko questioned playfully. 

*******************************************************************

Thanks to all who read and reviewed like CrazyMan! And Kioke678


	10. Cookie Nine: Scavenger Hunt Cont

****

.Hack//WORLD

****

Cookie Nine: Scavenger Hunt Continued

Silver HeArT stood in Mac Anu on the bridge trying to figure out what to do now. Kyari ditched her so she could go and win Janx as her own or something. Silver HeArT wanted to win and beat her, but would that mean she wanted Janx as her own as well? She needed another partner anyway to win and everyone else besides Kyari has been split up. Silver HeArT had no chance at winning, but at least neither did Kyari.

"Are you Silver HeArT? If you are I'll be your partner."

***

"You idiot!" Niche roared as the two walked around the courtyard of the Sigma server Root Town. 

"Hey I told you to save! Now we don't have any of the items we needed!" Bob returned. "Ahem! I mean Mr. Wavemaster is the one who is foul. He is the one who has failed us as a group."

"It wasn't all my fault! I wasn't the one who told me to hold onto everything." Niche protested.

"Touché." Bob added. "I thought you would act responsible Mr. Wavemaster, but you didn't. You tried to go against a magic tolerant monster, with magic! You should have revived me and then I could have fought it off."

"Pheh. I could have won. I just forgot to lower it's magic defense before casting my spell." Niche said with a scoff. "Hey, what's that about?"

Niche questioned pointing to a quarrel that was going on nearby.

"Isn't that the rest of our competition?" Bob asked after glancing at Kyari fighting with Flora. "Let's go check it out."

"He's my partner! You ain't taking him!" Flora protested as she tugged on Jaga's arm. 

"He will be my partner!" Kyari contested with another tug of his opposite arm.

"Ladies, ladies. I'll gladly be y-" Niche began only to be stopped by a swing of Bob's sword.

"Mr. Pervert needs to keep hormones in balance." Bob noted as Niche toppled to the ground and began waltzing about town in a disoriented state.

"Ayah! You and I can be partners." Kyari let go of Jaga sending the Long Arm and Flora to the ground. She ran to Bob quickly. "You and I can be partners right? I got just about everything anyway. I just need a second."

"Okay. I'll be your partner then Ms. Blademaster." Bob returned after noticing the lack of a good partner. 

"We should get to that place then." Kyari suggested as the two left for _Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground _in Mac Anu.

"We can't let them beat us!" Jaga declared, but was stopped when Flora's breasts collided with his face. "Uh, to, Mac…Anu…"

"That bitch won't get away with that!" Flora shouted as she quickly rose from her position. "C'mon Jaga get up." She tugged on his limp arm. "Jaga c'mon!"

Jaga stood at attention. "Hey girl! Don't yell at me!" Jaga replied. She quickly dealt him a blow to the head and backed away almost crying. "Jaga doesn't like me?"

"It's not that." Jaga said in response. "I'm, er, sorry." Jaga said turning away and barely able to say Sorry. He felt pathetic saying such a word.

"No worries!" Flora chimed cheerfully. "Let's go then." 

"I forgot she acts pretty well." Jaga said in defeat.

***

"We're here Janx!" Kyari shouted as she and Bob showed up at the cathedral dungeon only to be met by Silver HeArT. "Oh, it's you. Why did you bother to show up? You can't win without a partner y'know." 

"Right, but I have a partner. Kyoko." Silver HeArT replied with a smirk. "We just won in fact. Together we had nineteen of the twenty items. How many do you have?"

"Damn. I only got seventeen. I won't give up on Janx though! You can't have him." Kyari declared.

"What?" Bob asked puzzled.

"I, I never said I wanted him." Silver HeArT returned with a blush.

"That's it. You and me now!" Kyari demanded.

"Hold on there girl." Kyoko said with a cool manner as she approached them.

"Who are you? Are you Kyoko? How do you know Janx?" Kyari wondered.

"Janx? He and I are very close. We've known each other for the longest time." Kyoko responded with a shrug.

"What? Really?" Silver HeArT questioned.

"What do you mean by 'close'?" Kyari asked.

"Just that. We have a tight bond. We've known one another since before we could remember." Kyoko replied. "So before you declare him as yours you'll have to go by me."

"Heh. I accept that challenge." Kyari replied with a scoff. "I will take you down!" Kyari roared as she charged at Kyoko.

"Too slow with that armor on." Kyoko stated as she dodged Kyari's sword swing easily.

"I will win! Rue Crack!" Kyari swung at Kyoko with her sword skill. She misses and connects with the ground instead. "I will-"

"Don't play. Try harder." Kyoko advised as she had her blades on the neck of Kyari. "You lose." Kyoko dropped her blades to her side and moved back towards Silver HeArT as Janx and Mistral showed up.

"What was that about Kyoko?" Janx questioned in anger. "This is a game."

"Maybe, and maybe not. This is just like the real world brother. Now don't act foolish when it comes to girls next time." With that Kyoko was gone.

"Brother?" Kyari questioned.

"Boss was that your sister?" Bob questioned.

"Yeah. Older by two years." Janx admitted with hesitation. "Now then, where's the other three?"

"Why? Silver HeArT came in first." Kyari replied as she sat on her knees in defeat.

"Well, someone else could get twenty still." Janx replied as he stared at Mistral who was now dancing about with her Rod of Gales.

"Here I am. I win right?" Jaga asked with a grunt.

Flora elbows him. "We have all twenty items. That means we won right?" Flora questioned.

"Really? All twenty?" Janx questioned moving over to them. "Hey, they actually found all twenty items."

"What do you mean by 'actually'?" Flora questioned.

"Well, Mistral assured me that at least two of those items would be nearly impossible to get." Janx nervously explained.

"So you were expecting us to lose?" Silver HeArT asked with anger.

"No, I just didn't expect anyone to win with all the items." Janx explained as they ganged around him with evil glares. "Let's try this another time shall we?" Janx said exiting the dungeon as the group went to tackle him.

"I don't like the looks of this." Mistral stated with worry and soon left the dungeon as well. 


End file.
